


Something is not right

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: Reposts from Fanfiction.net [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Time Travel, Written Pre-The Hidden World, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: Toothless somehow travels back in time to the day of the raid in which he should have been shot down by Hiccup. Accidently screwing up this event Toothless creates a completely new timeline.It´s for the dragon and the rider to decide if it´s fo the better or worse.





	Something is not right

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

“Something is not right” was Toothless first coherent thought when he woke up that morning. Groggily blinking the rest of his sleep away he took a careful sniff, before violently yerking up, the sheer wrongness almost touchable.  
Wrong, everything was so wrong. He was somehow back in her nest and the monster was once more alive. And Hiccup, beloved genious human Other Half of the distressed dragon wasn´t there. And his scent wasn´t on Toothless as if they had never met.  
Conclution: Toothless was terrified. Because when he looked around he saw the many dragons he knew had been enslaved by her and some were already dead and he could feel her voice in the back of his mind. Quickly the former alpha pushed her out trying to calm his shaking limbs.  
He couldn´t understand it. Where was his Other Half? His beloved rider? It terrified him. Blindly stumbling forward until he reached the exit he breathed in the fresh air, only to find himself faced with the next obstacle. He couldn´t fly. He can´t fly without his beloved rider, his brother by soul and everything else but blood, because without him he can´t fly and...  
How could he get out of here if he can´t fly? And why did he feel like their bond just had ceased to exist?  
How can he reach Half of Him if he can´t fly to him?  
Stumbling back, shaking his head the dragon searched for an answer. He found one.  
Swimming, he could swim. He could try to swim to Half of Him and he would swim to reach him. Wandering back to the exit, he looked down, down, down where the cliffs where high and sharp and and the sea was wild.  
“I will die if I jump” he realised. Looking back down he found another way: He could try climbing down. Taking a deep breath he decided to try it. Because there wasn´t another way. And for Hiccup Toothless would do anything.  
Locked by the commotion a Deadly Nadder neared the exit to see the specacle the other dragons were seeing. Quickly she slipped through the other dragons blocking the exit and took off to see what was happening.  
The pretty dragon almost fell out of the sky when she recognized her friend, the Night Fury. Quickly flying closer and ignoring the sneering sounds of the other dragons talking about him finally going mad, she watched the climbing dragon, who plainly ignored the sneers of the other dragons.  
“Night Fury” she called him bravely. “Night Fury! What is happening? Why are you climbing and not flying? Where are you going?” The Night Fury looked up in confusion and stopped with his crazy task for a moment: “Stormfly? Shouldn´t you be calling me with my name? And you know I can´t fly anymore!”  
The Nadder chuckled: “Silly Night Fury. Of course you can fly. What ever you think happened was just a bad dream. And you know we don´t have names. Not even you!”  
“You´re wrong, Stormfly” he answered and she found herself liking the name even thoughshe never had one. “I can´t fly anymore. I only have one fin left. I can´t fly without Half of Me.”  
Stormfly blinked before she started laughing: “Night Fury! That was a good joke, but you should stop right now. Of course you have both fins, of course yo can fly and of course you never had any other half. It was all just a dream. Now, go, fly up and stop with it. Or the others will think you´ve gone mad.”  
Toothless growled. How dare she! Yes, she might be bonded with Hiccups beloved but their bond was never as strong as the one of the Two Halfes. “How dare she! Couldn´t she remember?”  
Toothless stopped in that line of thought when his mind registered the other things the dragoness had said. Slowly raising tail so he could see it he stared for a moment, before the shock caught up with him, causing him to slip and to fall.  
The mind didn´t even register how his wings opened, how his tailfins remembered to be two instead of one and Other Halfs fin and started to break his fall, sending him into a noble glide.  
Toothless absolutely hated it. It just was so wrong. Half of Him was gone and the fin he hadn´t had for years was back and it all was so terrifying and confusing and now he flew.  
The Nadder who somehow wasn´t named Stormfly but was Stormfly only without Half of Hims belved scent flapped her wings to catch up with him, happily smiling: “See, Night Fury?! Everything is alright! It was only a bad dream!”  
Toothless lowly growled and ignored her. He sped up, thoughts racing, taking flight to home, to Berk. “I´m coming, Hiccup. I´m coming.” Flying was after all faster than swimming.  
0oOo0  
Toothless reached home when it had just become dark. Quickly reaching his destination, he landed on the roof only to find the window, his doorway too small to enter. But at least it was open. Stucking his head inside, he looked around the room in confusion: Everything had changed, his cozy stone bed was gone and his scent was too. Nothing looked like he had ever been there in the first place. But at least Half of Him was there, sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
Finally his scent filled Toothless nostrils and the empty, hurting space where their bond normally was, was slowly healing.  
Happiness filled his heart and he called his Other Half name: “Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! I´m back and I´m so confused. Are you all right? What happened? Hiccup!”  
With the loud growling, the dragon made the boy in question woke up. And his eyes widened, terrified and he started to shake and to stutter: “D...d...d”  
“Hiccup? You look so pale! Are you alright? No, of course you´re not. You don´t smell like Half of Me anymore! Come here, I can help you. It´s gonna be okay. And since when are you so small again?” The dragon tried to sqeeze himself though the window, making the boy freeze, before squeacking something loud and ununderstandable.  
“Hiccup? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Toothless asked worrried.  
And then Hiccup finally got himself together enough to scream: “DAD! DRAGON!”  
“Hiccup? What...?” Toothless asked confused and then the door to the room bursted open and a ghost with an axe entered: “Hiccup, where?!”  
The person stopped. As did Toothless.  
“Impossible.” “Oh no...”  
“You´re dead.” “A Night Fuy...”  
“I killed you myself...I never meant to...!” “Hiccup, hide!”  
And Stoick the Vast in his desperate attemt to protect the “last” family he still had attacked the legendary Night Fury that had tried to enter is sons room. The terrified dragon instantly scrambled back, almost falling off the roof before taking flight up and away, all the while whining and crying.  
0oOo0  
Hanging upside down off the tree he had choosen for his nightrest the Night Fury tried to understand what was happening. His heart was bleeding with the fear his other half showed him and the ache from the only one sided bond had tripled. He was so deep in thought that he didn´t notice the person coming closer until she stood in front of him.  
Looking away from his misery, he found th small village elder Gothi to stand in front of him. She cleared her throat and said: “Night Fury.” Toothless almost fell from his tree: “Elder?! You can talk?!” “I can talk” the old woman agreed. “I just choosed not to.”  
“Why are you here?! Why now? Why can´t Half of Me remember me and...?” “I understand you are confused dragon. Something terrible happened to twist things. So the gods themselves send me with a message. When the time is right wong will be righted again and the shift in sace will be corrected. But until then you can´t stay, though you´ll know your way. You´ll know where you can stay and what you can do until that day.”  
Toothless stared at her in confusion: “I don´t understand, elder! What happened? Why did it happen? How can I right it! Elder, please!” The old woman smiled softly and turned to walk away: “Don´t worry Night Fury. It´s gonna be okay. And the raid is tonight. Good night.”  
Toothless stared after her, thinking her words through: “What raid could she mean...I mean there are no raids anymore...or are they? But then again she is alive again somehow so...” His gaze fell on the ground where the elder had been standing some minutes before. His eyes widened whe he recognized the runes she had writte on the forest ground. Through Hiccups many scribbles and book corrections and writing Toothless had learned the human written language. And so he was able to understand the question Gothi had caved into the forest floor:  
Do you believe in time travel?  
Toothless blinked in confusion.  
Time travel?  
A raid tonight?  
Oh no...!  
0oOo0  
Chaos was everywhere. Vikings thought dozens of dragons and the sight alone hurt Toothless more than he liked to admit because it stood for the fact that everything he and Hiccup had worked for together was for nothing. But it would be, because now Toothless knew that he was in the past and he could make everything alright again.  
He already spotted his human on the hightest hill with that strange constraption he had build to bring the legendary Night Fury down. Mentally bidding his left fin goodbye Toothless sped up, ready to be caught in the bola his human surely would fire. Blasting a plasma blast the brave dragon quickly lighted up the night to give Hiccup the perfect view. And so the boy shot and Toothless mentally braced himself for the pain, happily accepting the fact that soon he would fall and...  
...a Nightmare, who flew in front of him trying to escape with a sheep, screamed in shock and fright as he was caught in the bola and crashed right next to the cheering Hiccup.  
Toothless stopped short in his flight and stared. “No...this...this is all wrong...!”  
From the loud crash locked the villagers approached the scene. Stoick himself told his son to end the downed dragon with a proud but strict manner.  
Toothless whimpered from his place high up in the air: “No, Hiccup don´t! This isn´t you!”  
The frightened boy inched with his dagger in his hands forward and...  
“Hiccup, don´t!”  
...stumbeled under the pressure of the villages gaze over his own feet, his dagger accidently burying itself deply inside the Nightmares heart.  
“NO!!!”  
The village cheered.  
The Nightmare died.  
Toothless turned tail and fled.  
0oOo0  
It was a month before Toothless couldn´t bear the distance between himself and the village anymore. He had hidden until then in the depths of the forest, unable to comprehent what he had watched with his very own eyes: peaceloving and kind Hiccup who had never killed anyone or would kill anything by free will had killed a dragon.  
Toothless absolutely felt at a loss of what to do. He wanted things to correct themselves, he wanted his rider, his other Half back. He didn´t want to be alone anymore. And so he got himself enough together and flew back to the village in hope of getting a chance to repair the damage done by his time-traveling.  
He found Hiccup and the other now again teenagers at the former dragon academy, now again the kill ring. His rider was – even though he had already killed the Nightmare – forced to go into dragon killing training so he could learn the basics. In the month that Toothless had missed, he had changed. Now being openly accepted and respected by his village had done wonders to him – but sadly all because of the wrong reasons. Hiccup had gone from Hiccup the Useless to – instead of the “dragon master” – the dragon slayer. Because in the next few raids his inventions had brought more dragons down than half of the village together. And after the first few kills had turned the lovely and shy boy into an confident and bloodthirsty viking-warrior.  
When Toothless came to watch, he saw shocked how Hiccup faced off against a Deadly Nadder - he knew all to well, who had been captured in the last raid - to show his peers how it should be done. He was still thin, but in the time he had gotten some lean muscels which made him able to fight with the axe his father had given him. But still he favoured his dagger and by now had dozens of them all the time at him.  
This tactic allowed him a great range of attacks because he used them for throwing and close-range fight. Stormfly sadly stood no chance against the new Hiccup. He was small, smart and fast and his throws were accurate. His daggers were thrown hard enough to penedrate scales and skin and even to break bones.  
Shocked Toothless watched how the boy who had been in another time Half of Him attacking and torturing the Nadder he called his friend. Unable to watch any longer, Toothless mentally apologized before flying up and diving down, releasing a plasma blast to break the metallig dome of the arena. The teenagers and Gobber all fell to the ground in fear when they realized who was attacking in hope to escape his wrath. All except Hiccup.  
While the black dragon blasted the cages of the other dragons open to free them and the Nadder heavily injured barely managed to lift herself up and started flying away, Hiccup snuck behind the Night Fury. It was the ultimate prize for the teen, after that he truly would be the dragon slayer in his own eyes, too.  
But as if the beast had sensed it, he turned around to look directly in Hiccups eyes – no his soul. Hiccup stopped short in is motion to throw one of the daggers he had already in his hands. Because when the two pairs of green eyes met – one filled with burning hate and the other with undying love – the bond flared back to life. A bond spun by the fates themselves, once hindering one half to kill the other.  
And now it hindered Hicccup for long enough to make the Night Fury free the rest of the dragons. Filled with hope Toothless had come closer while the other dragons had been flying away. He felt of course his bond to the boy reawakening. And so he tried to reconnect, hoping that all the pain and fear was finally over and everything was going to be alright. “Hiccup? Could it...can it be?” Hope that was a fluke.  
Because pure hate for all dragons fueled Hiccups motions when he finally managed to realease one dagger at the son of lightening and death. It scratched along the the black scaled face leaving behind a long bleading line starting by his right nostril and reaching over his now with pain closed right eye to his right ear. Pain and surprise awakaned long surpressed wild instincts making the dragon flare up onto his hind legs and blindly scratching at the attacker, flinging him forcefully away, before jumping up and flying away, following the other dragons.  
Hiccup shakily stood up with the help of the other teens when the dragons were gone. Freeing himself from their protective grasp he whipped the blood away from his face where a long and bleeding scratch mark reached from his nose over his right eye to his hairline, luckily not leaving him half blind. Stepping away from the others to get himself to the healer he cursed before swearing: “I´m gonna kill it. It´s gonna pay for what it did. I´ll kill it and if it´s the last thing I do!”  
0oOo0  
When the conscious thoughts took over again, Toothless found himself and the arena dragons on a small sea stack in the middle of the ocean. When the memories returned, the Night Fury broke down whining and crying over what had just occured. Finally the Groncle – Meatlug – managed to get him up enough to at least take care of his wound. The damage done by the the dagger was minimal, his eye had luckily been closed, though most likely a small scar would always remain. “But that isn´t so bad!” she tried to cheer Toothless up. “Scars will show how strong you are and get other dragons to follow you.”  
“Just as we will...” one of the heads of the Zippleback – Barf – added. The other – Belch – completed: “...for you saved us.” “So what shall we do, Night Fury?” asked the Nightmare – Hookfang. “The Nadder is hurt and possibly dying and where shall we stay for now?”  
Toothless blinked. He hadn´t expected to ge back into the leading-business so soon after his time travel, but answered with the wisedoom he gathered as the Alpha: “For now we´ll stay here and make sure she survives and heals properly. We´ve got enough fish in the sea so it can be at least a while. After that we´ll end the tyrany of the Red Death in order to end the war with the vikings.”  
“Well spoken, but how do you plan to do that? It would be suizid!” asked Meatlug worried. Toothless nodded grimly: “I´ll challenge her.”  
0oOo0  
Under the care and the watchful eyes of Toothless, Stormfly mad a quick recovery, though she would always limp a little on her left leg, for it had taken the worst damage in her fight against the dragon slayer. Toothless refused to think about him any longer, because even though their bond had been back, the boy had still attacked him. And Toothless had hurt him and the Night Fury felt like he would never forgive himself for that, wishing now more than ever that things would go back to the way they were before.  
Finally the day came every dragon was ready to take on the queen. She had been enraged to find out about the challenge and the uprising. And so Toothless used the same tactic his other Half had used to kill her the first time around, too. It wasn´t an as glorious or dangerous battle, for this time Toothless hadn´t had a artifical tailfinn to be set on fire.  
After the Red Death was dead once more, the dragons decided to crown their saviour Toothless as their new king, even though the Night Fury didn´t really want to, for he remembered the words of Gothi sending him North to where he knew the dragon sanctuary laid. Eagerly the other dragons followed him. When they reached the Dragon Sanctuary, they were accepted easily and quickly started living peacefully along their new flock.  
0oOo0  
Valka was just watching the baby-dragons when the Night Fury approached her. Bowing respectully, for she knew he was the one to end the Red Deaths tyrany and choosen as the new king of the other flock, she greeted him: “Night Fury, what a pleasure. I take it your flock has moved in well?” “It has” the Night Fury agreed. “I already thanked the Alpha for his hospitalty. But I came to talk to you, Valka Haddock, for I have a favour to ask from you.”  
The woman froze in shock for a moment before stuttering in shock: “W...what? How do you know my name?” “Yes, how do you know her? I don´t think I´ve ever seen you near her before!” an overprotective Stormcutter – Cloudjumper – asked, quickly as always by her side after sensing her distress through his bond.  
Toothless sighed before answering: “No, not in this life. Do you believe in time-travel?”  
0oOo0  
Toothless flew fast, his most trusted companions – the dragons from Berk – quickly following him. “I don´t think I could go back to Berk and be accepted. But as I see it is very important for you. I would leave here, but first Drago Bloodfist must be defeated, for I need to protect our sanctuary fom him” Valka had said. Toothless would take her up to her word.  
Drago never even saw the attack coming, for he died at an instant at night by the dragon that never missed, leaving his men leader- and planless. Quickly his troups seperated and went on their own ways, secretly relieved that the tyrant was gone. Leaving behind broken dragons who were quickly freed and leaded back into the bewilderbeasts nest – luckily including a young, still almost small and scared dark Bewilderbeast, too.  
0oOo0  
Night had set upon Berk when half a year after the last dragon attack dragons were spotted once more at the horizon. The Hairy Hooligans got themselves ready on and instant only the slightest disturbed by their great number. While Stoick quickly coordinated his troups, the dragon slayer gave his team last instructions: “Go to your positions and do not move from there unless I tell you to. Keep your positions. Protect them at all costs.”  
“And what will you do?” asked Astrid the dragon slayer, crossing her arms in distain. Sure, he was official one of the best dragon fighters on Berk and the leader of their small team of six, but she couldn´t help but worry. For when he finally managed to shine she had found him to be a hidden juwel and had promptly fallen for him. The two of them were now a couple.  
Hiccups mine hardened, the fire of the laterns reflecting in his eyes while the now thin and white scar on his face crushed the illusion of an innocent teen that he once was: He was a warrior, he was the dragon slayer. “I´ll do what´s right. I´ll get my revenge” he said, his tone calling for the blood of a special dragon.  
Astrid sighed before grabbing im and giving him a kiss he gladly returned. “Just be careful” she warned. “I wouldn´t want to be stuck with Snotloud if you are killed. Hiccup couldn´t help but grin a little: “Stop worrying so much, milady, I´ll be alight.”  
Then the other teens left to the positions they were assigned to, only Snotloud stood a second longer by his cousins side: “Hiccup, do what you want. We trust you. Just don´t die.” A crooked grin formed on Hiccups face: “Is that your way of saying you care?” Snotloud glared slightly, before puffing his cheeks and stratching his musels: “I don´t. It would just be a pity for the chief to let all that training come to waste, he already gave you. He´d have to train me of all people when you´re gone. So just...don´t die. I like my freedome.” And he left.  
Hiccup turned to look at the sky, his face grim: “Today it´ll be the day. I´m ready.”  
And so from where he was standing on the cliffs he watched as the first dragons flew above in something that could have been called a formation if dragons as he knew weren´t just mindless beasts. And then shocked, he (and the rest of Berk) saw that the unknown dragon flying next to the Night Fury he had sworn to kill had a rider. The rider had a mask and armour that seemed to make him almost look like a dragon himself. He stood streight on the back of his dragon, raising his staff he got the dragons to sstop. And then he – no the voice was obviosly female – she said: “Stoick the Vast! I´ve come to you in order to reach an agreement. Let us safely land and make a deal, because this war is long over.”  
Maybe he was a bit too shocked or now loosing it with his age in Hiccups opnion for he would have shot dragon and rider out of the sky right then and there, but Stoick allowed the rider an his dragon to land in the middle of Berk.  
Quickly Hiccup readied his knifes and ran to his father before the old man would make an irrepable mistake. He reached the scene, when his father and the mysterious dragon rider stood face to face. Stoick had only pure hate burn in his eyes. “I let you land instead of letting you be killed the moment we saw you and your demons. Now talk” he ordered.  
The rider nodded: “I came to tell you the war has ended, for the tyrannic queen Red Death had been defeated months ago. Have you had a raid since then?” “No” said Stoick, his face stoic.  
The rider seemed unfazed: “I propose peace, for dragons and humans were meant to be side by side and not fighting but as bounded partners, as rider and dragon. As friends. Maybe even siblings.” This snapped something inside of Hiccup, for he stepped right next to his father: “Who do you think you are?! Dragons are mindless, cold beasts who killed hundreds of us! You think we can just forgive and forget that?! No way in hel!”  
The rider snapped right back, obviously deeply offended: “Dragons aren´t mindless beasts! They are loving, caring creatures who are just missunderstood. But they are ready to forgive you, even though you killed thousands of them.”  
Soick glanced at his son, before quickly continuing the debate: “I don´t think some of us will be able to forgive that easily, for the dragon you ride as an example has taken my wife from me years ago. And the rest of our village has suffered and lost so much because of dragons, too.” “Then try at least...” the rider breathed. “...at least you have to try. We can make peace if we work together.” Stoicks eyes widened, before he seemed to start thinking about the offer.  
“And that´s enough!” the dragon slayer snapped, interupting his fathers thoughts and the murmurs of the village. “They are mindless beasts who don´t know peace and you are a traitor to mankind!” “Hiccup” Stoick warned his son. The rider shook his head under her mask: “Shouldn´t you hold your tongue if your elders are discussing something?”  
And Hiccup glared in hate before snapping: “And shouldn´t you be already beheaded for your treachery?! And who do you think you are to correct me in my behavior?! My mother?”  
The dragon rider didn´t shrink back from the heirs manners, even though Stoick seemed ready to drag his son for his diplomatic irresponsible hate for dragons back to his house. But then, what everyone was shocked to see the rider took her mask off revealing forest green eyes and long brown hair most of the villagers knew too well: “How did you guess?”  
Half the village stumbeled back and Stoick seemed ready to faint for the first time, beliefs clashing against his undieing love for the long dead wife that stood now in front of him. While Hiccup stuttered for an answer, the rider – his mother his traiterous mind suppplied – tossed her helm aside and crossed her arms: “I see, I need to remind you of your manners, son.”  
Then she swiftly turned to her husband: “I take it new arguments are added to this discussion. Shouldn´t we continue this at home?”  
...  
Not even half a week after this evening the dragons moved into Berk.  
0oOo0  
Toothless crooned happily while he watched as finally the last reserve of Astrid Hoffersons hate for dragons melted away, leaving behind only a blind fondness, while she scratched the happily purring Stormfly with all her might.  
It had certainly helped that the Night Fury had already known who from his flock should be bonded with whom. For the return of the chiefs long lost wife proved once and for all that the dragons were not what Berk thought they were. Scouts had even found the rest of the Red Deaths remains, leaving the truth open for everyone to see and to accept.  
And so with Valkas help the dragons finally were integrated back into Berkian society in the way Toothless knew it always should have been.  
Some villagers were a little more stubborn then others in accepting the dragons but by now every family had at least one bonded dragon. Even Mildew – which surprised Toothless more than he liked to admit – was this time around surprisingly accepting and got himself a Terrible Terror to protect his cabbages.  
Everything was better and everyone was happy...  
Well except for Toothless himself and the former dragon slayer Hiccup who still fought with all his might against the moving in of the dragons, leaving him only to be ignored, laughed at and worse humiliated, deeming him useless once more. His hate for the dagons only seemed to grow day by day and Toothless feared that Half of Him would soon make a very big mistake.  
Toothless meanwhile was swarmed by presents and people who after they found out that Toothless was the one to defeat the Red Death, wanted nothing more than be the rider to that legendary and heroic dragon, but somehow Toothless managed to refuse every single time, though the vikings were at first really stubborn and confused at the Night Furys refusal, for the dragon seemed to be the most inteligent and human friendly dragon to be found on Berk.  
And only when they realized that the dragon would only allow one as his rider, for Toothless used all his free time to follow him around, they started to either accept it, pity the dragon or try to sway the dragons chosen opinion of dragons.  
0oOo0  
And they were on it again, Hiccup noted angered. Since his mother came home a month ago eveything had changed and personally Hiccup despised those changes. Swiftly escaping outside to escape the twentythird round of singing from his parents that day alone, he trotted outside, only to be greeted by the Night Fury he swore to kill, only now to be never able to.  
“Go away” he growled. The dragon looked at him saddened, before jumping up and flying from sight. But still Hiccup could feel the dragons watchful gaze on him, while he trotted through the village, glaring at every single traitor and their dragons on the way. And because they were so many, he had to live with keeping up that glare his whole walk.  
When he reached the townsquare, he turned around because he heard his girlfriend calling for him: “Hey, Hiccup!” A slight, rare smile nowadays grazed his face, and turned to greet the girl of his dreams. She alone could make his day, or she at least had still not done treachery...  
His smile fell from his lips when he saw the dragon she was sitting on. The blue and yellow nadder garbeled a greeting to him and the glare was back.  
“No way...not you too” Hiccup managed to spit out. Astrid shrugged and waved to the rest of the teens to land. “I don´t know what your problem is, Hiccup. They´re really lovely once you get to know them. It´s not so bad.” Smiling at her dragon she grinned: “You´re not bad, are you girl? Are you? Yes, you´re a good girl. Hiccup, meet Stormfly, my dragon. Stormfly, that´s Hiccup, he´s my boyfriend.”  
Hiccups face fell in shock: “You...you are talking to it?! I know the woman that should be my mother is that crazy but you...” He was cut off by Fishlegs: “Aww, come on Hiccup, hey understand you and they try to answer. And sometimes you can understand them.” “It´s really easy, cousin” Snoutloud added. “You´ll like it.” Ruffnut then tried to end the talk: “Come on, that´s boring. Less talking, more flying!” “We both love it!” Tuffnut added. “And you know we normally never agree.”  
“And so will you love flying” Astrid finished. “Come, sit behind me on Stormfly. Let´s go flying. You´ll love it.” Hiccup quickly shook his head: “No, no way, I´m getting on the back of that dragon. Never.”  
“Then how about this one?” Fishlegs suggested, pointing to the nearest house, where on top of it a Night Fury could be seen, curiously watching them. “I´m sure, he´d love you to be his rider. I´m sure you´ll be like brothers!”  
“No” Hiccup repeated, turning at his heels and going away without another word. In the air the Night Fury followed him.  
“Woah, rude” Tuffnut commented. Ruffnut added: “Poor thing. Why does he need to be so stubborn?” Astrid sighed before her eyes lightened up again: “He´ll come around. But now, let´s go flying!”  
0oOo0  
Hiccup was mad. No scratch that,he was furious. He felt like strangeling all those traitors including their dragons. Standing in the middle of the deep forest, he released a loud, angered scream, before quickly kicking a tree. Wining he pulled back before starting to curse loudly, starting to slowly but surely tire himself out, leaving him leaning against the tree, sitting, sobbing and generally drowning in self-pity.  
“Why?” he asked to no one in particular. “Why me? Why dragons? Why?”  
Hugging his knees closer to his chest and wincing when he leaned a little on his now bruised foot he whispered: “Why can´t just someone come and kill me alredy so I´m done with this mess?”  
A loud grumble was suddenly heard behind him. Slowly Hiccup turned to look around the tree to see what made that sound. His eyes widened when he saw a really big bear coming coming closer, searching to rid itself from the introducer of his territory.  
Hiccup deadpanned. “Except for you.”  
Quickly jumping up, he cursed, searching his body for weapons to defend himself, he sadly found none. Cursing the dragons for making his guard lower, he quickly tried to outrun the bear, finding himself sadly lost and with his bruised foot too slow, too far away from the village to hope to receive some kind of help.  
Then he tried his last resolve by climbing a tree, but sadly to slow once more. The bear swipped with its claws for his legs, reaching his left leg and leaving behind four deep and bleeding gashes. With all his strengh in his other leg, Hiccup quickly kicked the bear in its face, managing to climb highter and gaining a heigh advantage.  
Sadly this only resulted in maddening the bear enough to start following the boy up the tree.  
And then, just as it seemed hopeless – because with his now very injured leg and the other being bruised and hurting too Hiccup stood no chance in outclimbing the bear or getting any highte than he already was – a black blur suddenly burst through the bushes and trees and ripped the bear forcefully away frm Hiccups tree.  
With a morbid sense of fear and curiousity, Hiccup watched how the Night Fury fought against the bear, which had managed to get a good swipe at the dragons tail in the close combat, leaving behind four bleeding rips in the membran of the black beings left tailfin. The Night Fury seemed a first focused on getting the bear away from the tree Hiccup was perched on, before finally leaping once more on the bear and firing a killing plasma blast.  
High up the tree Hiccups mind was racing. He was confused why the dragon would fight the bear – it had no reason to! He wondered why the dragon wouldn´t shoot the bear when it was near Hiccup – it could have prevented its own injoury though the chances would have been highter that it could accidently have hit the boy. And he didn´t understand why the dragon would lure away the bear from Hiccups tree, as if to be sure that if Hiccup feel down, he was far enough away from the fight to not get hurt?  
Was it trying to protect him? Why would the Night Fury try to protect him?  
While his thoughts raced, Hiccup didn´t notice how his eyes slipped close and his mind blackened out, leaving him falling and the dragon bellowing alarmed...  
...  
It was dark and warm when Hiccup woke up. Groggily he blinked, trying to remember what had happened last. Then his eyes widened: “The bear! Night Fury!”  
Panicked he sat up, only to hit his head on the darkness. “W...what?” he stuttered, confused.  
And then the darkness lifted and revealed it to be the Night Furys wing.  
0oOo0  
“I don´t know what you´re thinking, but you shouldn´t move too fast. Without the healing properties of my salvia you would have bled to death dead. What were you thinking, Hiccup?” Toothless scolded as the first thing after his human woke up. The boys eyes widened when he saw the Night fury and he quickly tried to scramble away.  
Toothless just quickly pushed him down again: “Calm down, Half of me. Or you might reopen your wounds. And I tell you one near-death experience of you is enough for me for one day.”  
Hiccup finally stopped his struggling and just stared at Toothless. The dragon sighed, wishing he would know what was going through his head. Because even though this was still Hiccup, the boy was different from what Tothless was used to, so the black dragon couldn´t tell for sure what his rider was thinking at the moment as he used to by just looking at the boy.  
Then the teen finally spoke up: “Why? Why me? Why did you save me? All I ever did was hate you! I swore to kill you? Why protect me? Of all of the people of Berk you choose me. Why? I don´t understand?”  
“Because once upon a time you had the chance to kill me and didn´t. Somethig happened so this never did, but my life is still endepted to you. And through it all you´re my friend, my brother, you´re my rider, you´re half of me. Even though you don´t remember I love you. And nothing will ever change that” the dragon explained.  
Sadly Hiccup didn´t understand his declaration.  
Instead his eyes fell to the crusted gashes on Toothless tail: “You´re hurt. For me? Why?” Toothless smiled softly his typical smile: “I would die for you, Hiccup. These scratches are nothing in comparison to what I´ve been already through. They are painful, yes, but they will heal.”  
Hiccups eyes widened when he saw the toothless smile of the Night Fury. He blinked in disbelief: “How...what? No teeth? You´re toothless?” Toothless nodded, receiving a small, histeric laugh from his rider. “No way, no way, you´re toothless! The most dangerous elusive and deadly dragon is toothless! No way!” “Yes, way” Toothless grinned and shot his teeth out of his gums, making the viking flinch.  
“Retractable teeth?” the boy asked almost in shock after managing to calm his racing heart. “But why would you nod to toothless? You aren´t toothless, are you?” Toothless just nodded again.  
“But this makes no sense!” his rider then protested. “You´re not toothless, then why would you...” He stopped short, eyes widening when realisation dawned upon him: “A name! Toothless is a name! Your name is Toothless!” “Got that right, Hiccup” said Toothless, nodding again.  
And then Hiccup laughed. Confused Toothless looked at Hiccup, almost concerned he crooned: “What´s wrong?” “A deadly dragon named Toothless. Dragons have names themselves!” Hiccup breathlessly stated. “You´re not mindless to have names. You must have your own society and language to have names...I just wonder what idiot named a dragon with teeth Toothless...” “That idiot would be you, Hiccup” Toothless answered looking smug.  
“This is crazy, absolutely insane” Hicup stated. “But I guess most innovations are. Dragons are more then mindless beasts, fine, alright. You got me. I believe it.”  
Laughing a little histeric the boy reached his rght hand out as if expecting a handshake: “Nice to meet you, Mr. Toothless Night Fury. How´s your day?” “Better than the last few” Toothless answered truthfully before reaching out for the boy and pressing his snout into the outstretched hand of his rider. The boys eyes widened in surprise, before suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out again, leaving Toothless to freak out about it.  
0oOo0  
Hiccup blinked, slowly coming to his senses. “Something is not right” he noticed, confusion evident on his face. He blinked, trying to get up only to find himself in his dragons wings, before softly knocking on his dragons wingmembran to get him to open up. Quickly the dragon moved his wings open, revealing the soft light of the rising sun, while at the same time crooning confused and scared for his rider. Hiccup blinked, confused as well: “Good morning to you, too, Toothless. I´m okay, thanks. What happened? Why are we in a forest?”  
The dragon stared at him before asking: “Hiccup? Don´t you remember the bear?” “What bear?” asked Hiccup back. “Last thing I remember is wishing Astid good night and falling asleep and...where are we anyway?”  
His statement caused his dragon to swiftly jump to his feet, purring in pure, untainted happiness: “You remeber! This is amazing! Just look Hiccup, changes were made and things rightened! Just look around you!Let´s go to the viallage and...” “Toothless, calm down, bud. I can´t understand you when you´re ranting. Let´s just get back to Berk and you can explain there...”  
The boy stopped, when he noticed that Toothless wasn´t wearig his saddle. His eyes glided down his dragon to find two fins except for one. Eyes widening, the boy jumped up alerted by these changes. When he felt the forestfloor beneath two feet, for Toothless had to rip of the boys boots in order to take care of the bleeding and his bruise, he looked down. Trembling he reached for his left foot made from flesh, blood and bone.  
“How...?” he whispered. “I kind time-travelled and jst happened to cahnge a few things?” Toothless suggested, unsure.  
Hiccup blinked before demanding: “Details, now. And don´t leave anything out.”  
...  
The changes that were made those times might have been orginally not right, but they were all in all for the better.  
...  
“You never cease to amaze me, bud” Hiccup, now once more in a teenage body, muttered, hugging his best friend, his brother, his dragon Toothless.


End file.
